A Dangerous Love Affair
by the big kid
Summary: Ginny has a secret lover that she's hiding from her friends. But if she decides to reveal their identity, will it rock the school?(Re-written for content)
1. Telling It All

This is my first fanfic, so work with a brother if you please. I'm trying to write a romance between a student and a teacher, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to offer them. NOTE: These characters are the sole ownership of J.K. Rowling. I just borrowed them cuz she wasn't using them right.  
  
"A Surprising Match"  
  
"Come on Harry, or we'll be late for Defense Against The Dark Arts with Snape,"  
  
Hermione said with urgency. "And you know how he gets." "Yeah, Harry said, I do."  
  
"He's an unhappy one, he is," Ron said. Meanwhile, Ginny Weasley followed Harry,  
  
Hermoine, and her brother quietly to class, contemplating on what to do. Should she tell  
  
them the truth? That she and Professor Snape were intimate on a regular basis, and  
  
furthermore, that she was falling in love with him? She decided that she would tell them  
  
that night in the common room, when everyone else had gone to bed. In Defense Against  
  
The Dark Arts, Snape was his usual evil self, picking on Harry the most. "Mr. Potter," he  
  
said, "Could you tell me what was so interesting that it caused you to destroy your  
  
potion? Or was that just your incompetence showing?" Harry sat there quietly, trying to  
  
keep his anger under control. "I must have simply misread the instructions, Professor,"  
  
he said calmly. "I see," Snape said, "Well then you might need to get some more glasses  
  
then, before you fail my class." "Yes Professor," Harry said. He wanted so badly to put  
  
Snape in his place just one time, to show him that he was more than just " The Boy Who  
  
Lived." The rest of the class went on without too much incident. They spent the rest of  
  
the day in various classes and quidditch practice. Night finally fell and Harry, Hermoine,  
  
and Ginny were alone in the common room. Ron had gone to the hospital wing due to  
  
injury by a direct collision with a bludger. Ginny then decided that it was time to tell  
  
them the truth. "Harry and Hermoine, I have something to tell you guys. It's about  
  
Snape," she said softly. "What about Snape?" Harry asked. "Well," Ginny said slowly,  
  
"He and I have been getting intimate for the past 6 months or so, and I think I'm falling  
  
in love with him." Harry and Hermoine just sat there in disbelief, still trying to swallow  
  
the bomb that she had just laid on them. Hermione spoke first. "How did this happen?"  
  
she said. Ginny took a deep breath and then began her story. "It all started one day after  
  
class." "I was a little confused about a potion we had been trying to make, so I asked  
  
Professor Snape for a little extra help. He told me to come by at the end of the day, and  
  
he would help me then." "I hate to interrupt," Harry said, "But where were we when this  
  
was happening?" "You all had gone to Hogsmeade to have a little fun and to relax a  
  
little," Ginny said. "May I continue?" "Please do," Harry said. "Like I was saying, I  
  
went by there to get extra help, but the classroom was empty. But I noticed that the door  
  
to his chambers was open, so I walked through the door and down the steps. When I got  
  
to the bottom of the steps, Snape was standing there with half of his robe off, looking me  
  
up and down. "I've been waiting for you, Ms. Weasley," Snape said seductively. I've  
  
had my eye on you for some time now. You've come a long way from your first year."  
  
"All I remember is him walking towards me and kissing me softly," she said. After he  
  
kissed me, I knew that it would lead to something more, so I placed a silencing charm on  
  
the door, along with a charm that denied entry or exit to everyone but the people within  
  
the room when the spell is cast. It felt so good to be wanted by someone that I just let all  
  
of the rules go out the window, and I let my body respond. We kissed passionately at  
  
first, while he took off all of my clothes and I took off his, until we were both naked.  
  
Then he picked me up and carried me to his bed, where he proceeded to lay me down and  
  
start sucking on my breasts. It felt so good to me that I didn't try to stop it. I let him do  
  
whatever he wanted to me, as long as it made me feel good. He sucked on my breasts for  
  
a while, then he made his way down my body, all the way down to my special place." At  
  
this statement, Harry and Hermoine gasped. "Then he told me that he wanted to taste me,  
  
and he began to lick on my clit. He went deeper and deeper with his tongue, making me  
  
scream his name as he made me cum again and again. I had so many orgasms; I didn't  
  
think I could have any more. I was so horny; I was willing to do anything he asked of  
  
me. He then got up and walked around to my head so he could eat me better, and I  
  
decided that I wanted to taste him too, so I began to suck his dick. He tasted so good that  
  
I didn't want to stop, even after he came in my mouth, which I swallowed while he was  
  
down there slurping me up. I was in heaven. Never in my life had I felt so wanted, so  
  
needed, he gave me all of the attention I had been missing, and then some. Then, when  
  
we were done tasting each other, he came and laid back on top of me and started sucking  
  
on my breasts again. Then he stopped, and in one quick movement, he thrust himself  
  
inside of me." "Did it hurt?" Hermione asked. Ginny replied, "No, because me and  
  
Harry did it a few times in a cupboard, so I was used to the feeling." At this comment,  
  
Harry blushed heavily and turned away. "As I was saying," Ginny said, "With one quick  
  
thrust, he was deep inside of me. I lifted my legs up so he could go deeper in to my  
  
wetness. He stroked me faster and faster, to the point where I was cumming back to back  
  
again. I was reaching heights of sensuality that I never even knew existed. He made me  
  
feel better than anyone ever had. Except for Harry, of course. But that's because Harry  
  
took my virginity and because I don't love Professor Snape, and I do love Harry. I  
  
always have, and I always will." At this comment, Harry again blushed, heavier this  
  
time, said he had to go to the bathroom, and left the room. "Now," she said, "Back to the  
  
story." "As I was saying, Professor Snape made me feel like somebody actually loved  
  
me, and that was something I hadn't felt since Harry told me that we could never be  
  
together. And after about 3 hours or so, he collapsed on top of me as he came inside of  
  
me once again, but I had cast a contraceptive spell before he had even entered me, so I  
  
wasn't worried. I couldn't believe that such a thing had just taken place. Professor  
  
Snape made me swear not to mention "us" around any of the other teachers, because it  
  
might cause him to lose his job, and he said he wanted to talk it over with Dumbledore  
  
first. I trust you guys, so I'm asking you not to breathe a word of this to the Professor. I  
  
don't know what I would do if he ever decided to take away the fantastic lovemaking  
  
sessions we have together. So to prove to me that you won't go blab it to anyone else,  
  
you must swear to me that you won't, and seal that promise with a drop of blood onto this  
  
parchment." Harry, Hermione, and Ron all agreed to this, and swore that they would  
  
never tell another soul while placing their drop of blood on the enchanted piece of  
  
parchment.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked my first chapter. I had to change it around a little bit so it would make sense later. Please feel free to send reviews. Your support is greatly appreciated. 


	2. Seeing is Believing

Chapter 2 DISCLAIMER: As I said before, these characters belong solely to J.K.Rowling. I just decided to use them for my own personal twisted little fantasies. A/N: Thanx 4 the reviews on my first chapter.......I especially took my wonderful my review from my angry reviewist.......thanx for making me decide to keep my story the same.(LOL!!!)  
  
"A Dangerous Love Affair"  
  
"Wow," Hermione exclaimed once again. "You and Professor Snape, huh? I would've  
  
never thought......not in a million years." "I only have one question, well...two," Harry  
  
said. "First, why would he want to tell Dumbledore? And second, when are you going to  
  
tell your mom and dad, if you're even gonna tell them." "I honestly don't know if I  
  
should tell them," Ginny said. "I mean, me and Professor Snape? What would it look  
  
like to dad? He'd probably lose it while mum is falling to the floor from fainting." "But  
  
they do deserve at least that much," Harry said. "After all, she is your mom, and he is  
  
your dad." "I guess you're right," Ginny said reluctantly. "They do deserve to know that  
  
much. After all, they have given me a home for all of these years." So between the three  
  
of them, it was decided that Ginny would tell them when they went home for Christmas,  
  
which was in a week. They then went to their respective dorms to get some sleep for the  
  
next day. The next morning, Harry and Hermione awoke to a loud commotion in the  
  
common room, so they came rushing down the stairs to see what it was about. Once they  
  
each got to bottom of their dorm steps they stopped, because they heard voices, so they  
  
knew it was an argument, but they listened to try and find out who was having the  
  
argument. "Please don't leave me now!" Ginny exclaimed. "I Love You, Severus!" "No  
  
Ginny, it's over between us!" Snape said angrily. "You swore to me that no one would  
  
ever know about us, and you broke your promise by telling your friends Mr. Potter and  
  
Ms. Granger." "How did you know about that? I just told them last night." "I bought a  
  
pair of those Extendable Ears from Fred and George's joke shop; which by the way is a  
  
great success," Snape said, still somewhat angry. "And then they convinced you to tell  
  
your parents, which is something I know will not go over well." "But you don't know  
  
that," Ginny said. "My parents promised me that they would always support me, no  
  
matter what it was I decided to do or who it was I decided to be with. And I believe that  
  
they'll stick to that promise. So please, Severus, don't give up on us. PLEASE." And  
  
before Snape could say another word, Ginny had crossed over to him and began to kiss  
  
him deeply. He resisted a little at first, but her lips were so soft, and her body seemed to  
  
scream to him "make love to me!!" so loudly that he couldn't resist, and so he gave in to  
  
his own desires and responded to her by returning the passionate kiss. While all of this  
  
was taking place, Harry and Hermione were watching intently, not making a sound.  
  
They didn't have to worry about anyone else, since everyone else had gone downstairs  
  
for breakfast, and wouldn't be returning to the common room before noon. Ginny and  
  
Professor Snape continued their kiss, and while doing so, somehow managed to take off  
  
each other's robes and undergarments. Snape then began to make his way down to  
  
Ginny's full, succulent breasts and when he got there, he began to suck on them as a baby  
  
sucks on its mother's breast. Ginny moaned with pleasure as Snape pushed her breasts  
  
together and began to suck on both of her nipples at the same time. Her moans increased  
  
when Snape went back to sucking on one of her breasts while sliding two fingers deep  
  
into her vagina and moving them in and out slowly. After awhile, Snape began to make  
  
his way down to her vagina with his tongue and when he got there, he immediately began  
  
to feast on her. Ginny became so weak in the knees while Snape was feasting on her that  
  
she fell to her knees where Snape caught her and laid her softly on the floor, where he  
  
continued to feast on her. While all of this was going on, Harry and Hermione were  
  
watching with smiles on their faces, glad that they were fortunate enough to catch them in  
  
the act. Then they heard Ginny say "I want to taste you, Severus,"and their attention was  
  
immediately put on Snape to see what his reaction would be. Snape made no sounds as  
  
he quietly stood to his feet, his large thickness loosely dangling in the breeze. Ginny then  
  
just as quietly rose to her knees and began to taste her lover. Snape moaned loudly as  
  
Ginny began to deep-throat him, taking more and more of him with each and every suck.  
  
After cumming in her mouth, Snape then stood Ginny up and bent her over as he  
  
prepared to enter her from the back. Then when Ginny was bent completely over, hands  
  
on the floor, Snape slowly spread her asscheeks apart and slid his long, thickness inside  
  
of her. Ginny's moans began to turn into screams as Snape made long slow strokes deep  
  
into her vagina. He made his strokes so long and so slow that she could feel every ripple,  
  
and every muscle of him inside of her. She longed so much for his thickness that when  
  
he increased the speed of his thrusts, she would move her body to meet his, so that he  
  
would go deeper inside of her. And while Harry looked on intrigued, yet ashamed that  
  
Ginny could be committing another act, Hermione looked on with a jealousy and a secret  
  
kind of longing. What she wouldn't give to be loved like that, what she wouldn't give to  
  
finally be able to tell Fred how she really felt about him, and have him respond to her  
  
with love and understanding. Meanwhile, Snape and Ginny continued to have wild sex  
  
right in the middle of the common room. "Oh Severus," Ginny screamed with desire,"  
  
I'm cumming, I'M CUMMING!!!" "Yes Ginny," Snape exclaimed," We're cumming,  
  
WE'RE CUMMING!!! OH YES!!!" They both exploded in unison with such force that  
  
they collapsed onto the floor, with Snape's limp organ still inside of her. "I love you,  
  
Severus Snape," Ginny said. "And I love you, Ginny Weasley," said Snape. They then  
  
got dressed and shared one last passionate kiss before going their separate ways, making  
  
plans to meet up again at least two more times before they left for Christmas. 


End file.
